1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to capturing identifying information and, more specifically, to techniques for capturing identifying information on a device user.
2. Related Art
Laptop computer system are frequently stolen from locations such as coffee shops, college campuses, hotel rooms, homes, businesses, and motor vehicles. In general, theft of a computer system may result in the loss of photos, files, personal information, and business information that is stored on the stolen computer system. Today, devices such as desktop computer systems, notebook computer systems, laptop computer systems, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) usually execute a wide variety of applications.
For example, a theft recovery application (e.g., LoJack®) may be installed on a computer system (e.g., a portable (such as a laptop or notebook) or a desktop computer system) to facilitate tracking, locating, and recovering the computer system when the computer system is reported stolen. The installed theft recovery application, upon activation, reports a location of the computer system to a monitoring center (when the computer system is coupled to the Internet via a wired or wireless connection). In this case, based on a reported theft, authorities may be notified to recover the stolen computer system. Unfortunately, even when authorities recover a stolen computer system, the authorities frequently do not have sufficient evidence to prosecute an individual in possession of the stolen computer system for the theft of the computer system or receiving stolen property.